


Pedal Confusion

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Car Accidents, Comedy, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Eddie tries to teach Lars how to drive, things gopoorly.





	Pedal Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> A request taken from the Brutal Legend server. The prompt was- "Eddie attempts to teach Lars to drive. It doesn't end well."

Eddie sucked a slow breath in between his teeth, tucking his hand against his hip as he looked over the wreckage on hand. The plume of smoke bursting forth from the engine only made the roadie click his teeth together. 

Lars for his part looked properly admonished, sinking into his shoulders awkwardly as he avoided Eddie’s eyes. “Ha…ha, I suppose I lost control at some point?” 

“Lost control is... one way of putting it.” Eddie managed in the most level voice he could, a sure sign he was pissed off and going to kick a steel quilled urchin into the ocean as soon as Lars disappeared back into camp. 

“I merely got the two pedals mixed up. Truly an honest mistake.” Lars sounding nervous would normally amuse Eddie, but right now the roadie was patting his pockets for a cigarette. He needed a smoke, god damn did he need a smoke. 

“Yeah. Honest mistake.” The roadie repeated blandly if he couldn’t summon the car anew, he’d have ripped Lars head off. Though the thought was infinitely still appealing given the crunched state his car was in. Lars was fine, safe- had jumped out completely safe but left the Druid Plow looking like it had a fist fight with the rock crusher. 

“I.. should go. Thank you for trying to teach me, Edward.” Lars gave an awkward if not anxious laugh, his eyes darted between the car and Eddie clearly ready to bolt but trying to play it off. “I-I think I hear Lita calling me! Rebellion business to be discussed of course! Can't let that go undiscussed, we're making such good progress with the rebellion!”

“Nghn.” Eddie flipped open his carton of smokes, pulling out a cigarette. Once he had it situated between his lips he found his lighter, flicking it a bit too aggressively. Lars took that as his cue to briskly walk off, leaving Eddie to stew over the wreck.


End file.
